


Follow The Yellow Brick Road Part 1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: To A Godess what is beyond the stars is new....





	1. Chapter 1

"The world that was when I first appeared has changed. I am no longer held by the sway of the romance of being a hero. I do know that what I have seen has made me who the world dosen't know. The world has a new enemy but this new war has reached beyond the Heavens and into the stars. I have lived but the idea of life beyond my family is new. The battle is waging and these new people from a distant star have lost there world. In my eyes they know what HOME is..."  
"The Lorve... No Miss. Prince is not in at the moment if you would like to leave a message I will be sure she returns your call."  
The call eneded and the receptionist was a bit floored but was soon back to work. A few minutes later she entered the office space.  
"Miss. Prince there was a call for you. They didn't leave a meassage if you like I can get the call logs if you want?" She was always egare to please her, and for a moment she stoped and was about to tell her yes. Then she thought better of it and just smiled and headed to her office. When the doors were shut she was on the computer something was wrong and she was needed. She knew how this worked. Calling De Gaulle she was patched thru.  
"Ah yes Miss. Prince, you are booked first class to National City. Your flight leaves in two hours. And thank you again for choosing us." The line went dead as she gathered up her things headed home and was back out into the city.  
The airport was a buzz with the dark stranger standing on the wing of the plane. The feed had been running non-stop... She hadn't heard any news of this from anyone. Yet as she stood in the airport she was looking at the figure and had realized she had seen a girl. Then a blur. This was going to be very new indeed. Her first stop was to the hotel.  
"Hello, I'm Diane Prince."  
"Yes. Miss. Prince you are booked in the Penthouse. Will you be needing anything?"  
"No. Thank you." All eyes where glued to the screens as the story was playing again. She again was sure this wasn't a fake but this still din't tell her who this was. Heading to her room. She sat down on the bed as her eyes began to look over the footage she noticed. The look that passed between the two. She began there.  
"I want you to find this person."  
"Yes. I should have it in a few seconds."  
"Alex Danvers."  
"Ours?"  
"Technicaly No."  
"Branch?"  
"D.E.O"  
"Fine. I want in."  
"Already done."  
"You have an appointment today in just under an hour."  
"Good. Text me my reservations for dinner."  
"On it."  
She got up and headed for the shower. She was dressed and headed to the meeting for the interview. As she expected they moved like black ops. She'd seen these built and was aware of how they where meant to be run. Very rarely did they ever seem as smooth as the world imagined they were. She was seated with a few others she noticed they all seemed rather dull. No charachter's among them, meaning this place didn't have anything other than the work. She now was more interested in this stranger.  
The ride was shorter. Than an hour. This wasn't surprisng because now they where traveling on a train. this took longer yet she knew from the change in tempeture where they were. When they stopped she saw what the others had been waiting for. The secrect world. She was lready wondering what passed for the chicest place in town.  
When the doors opened she squinted the air was stale cold and there was a strange frequency being emitted. Her first guess was confirmed as she listened to the de-briefing.  
Again she was still waiting on the explanation for why and how this place had exsisted. When she realized whilst she was A Godess these new individuals were not from this world. Therefore they were considered off-worlders.   
The idea that life exsisted outside of her world was new and as of right now she was a bit curious. For another hours she listened and watched as each new candidate was taken away. She was left alone for a while as usual she never did much other than wait. So when they re-entered with training gear she was prepared. She was led to a locker room and left to dress as always she was prepared but knew here she wasn't the Heroine of the World. Just another agent. She was however led to who she was looking for.  
"Alright. So you made it. Now I've read your file impressive, but you have the brain but do you have the skill."  
"Let's find out?"  
"When your ready?"  
"Ready."  
"Follow me."  
She led her into a room with no windows or doors as a cell was revealed the doors opened. Then she was aware of the next phase of this session. As the huge individual was released from the cell she had no choice but to see how this was to progress.   
"Hello?"  
"You speak."  
"So do you."  
"What is your name?"  
"I am Troual."  
"Where do you hale from?"  
"I am come form a world far from yours."  
"Well Troual is this charade over?"  
"Yes."  
"You pass."  
She dipped her head and smiled. The doors were opened and she again was met with her. The two headed down to the operations room and the final paper work was prepped.  
Diane was certain this was going to be a little longer than usual as they wheren't to be on the books. Yet part of her really hated this place already. She was making small talk. When a phone rang.  
"Excuse me. Danvers. Alright assemble them and go."  
"Problem? Not really just more work."  
"Hmmm, so can I ask?"  
"Sure. What do you make of the plane rescue."  
Alex looked up eyes sharp searching... When this seemed like typical office gossip she contiued.  
"I think maybe a new Hero is out and about."  
"Hero?"  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"I don't know. People with powers are not the everyday."  
"I thought that too. Early on and then I realized if we didn't have police what then. Better yet if the criminals can lift cars why wouldn't the universe need an equal force of good."  
"Rational.'  
"I think so."  
"Well Diane Prince you are a green light. Just one more thing. .. finger print. Place your index finger on the pad when the ligt turns red you are in."  
Diane did as instructed as she waited she looked over the room there was a camera in the corner. She peered up as to say she was aware. Then she went back to the other agent. When the light changed she removed her finger. The two waited a few more minutes then left. She was led back to the locker room and changed.  
"Well Diane here is your Badge."  
"Thank you."  
"You will be here bright and early for you payed-training."  
"Can't wait."  
She was led back the same way. As she left she knew this was going to be a very long assignment.  
TBC....


	2. Wonderland To My Heart part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant is now sitting on The story of the Century....

The sun was hitting the top of the mountains in the distance. As Cathrine Grant the C.E.O of Catco Media was looking at the footage of what she believed was the story of the century. She had everyone on rush, she needed editing, sound and this had to be the only copy. She was trying to find her new assitance's number. She couldn't so she tried to quell her caffienee fix. Then she just got up and went into the break room. She found everything she was looking for. She had done this during her time at the Planet. Before the underlyings got in she could at least get one cup.  
Over the next few hours she worked on how she was going to present this too the public. In a CatCo manner she had copy ready. Part of her wanted to drop the story herself. Thn she thought better of it. As the morning cattle were led in she was sitting with her back to the door. Looking at the feed stream in from the news room. For once in her life she was filled with something almost warm.  
Her momentary peace was shot to hell when she realized the staff meeting was now. As she turned around her office was filled with them. She scanned the room she found her trying to carve out space to get to her. She really dispiesed some of the male populance in her office. Each one wanting to get to her like she would promote one if they were great in bed... like that was possible.  
"Kiera!!!"  
"Yes Miss.Grant..."  
"Good now that you are here I can start."  
"Yes. MISS.GRANT." Kara began taking notes as Cat began ripping everyone apart. How could there not be any photos. She was pissed she had to pay for the copy they had now. Right now this was the only image in circulation. She held the rights so the money was paying itself off now, but how long would that last..... When the meeting was over she knew this was going to be the start of her new life.  
By the end of the day she was certain what she was going to do. She called Alex. Who was still a little hurt that she had chosen her life over protecting herself. Somewere deep down she had a heart. Which warmed her this could work. The two agreed to meet at their parents. Eliza was so happy that Kara was ready to become herself.  
"Well she said she would be here mom."  
"No I'm fine honey it's just you know she hasn't flown in years since that night. She might be having trouble."  
"She landed a Boeing 747 I think she can do this." The two were on the porch when she landed in the yard. Being night they didn't need to worry about anyone seeing her.   
"Hi."  
"Hi Kara."  
"Did Alex tell you?"  
"Somewhat,."  
"Ok well I need an identity if I'm going to be me."  
"I went out yesterday."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok." The three walked into the house. In the cornor where shopping bags, filled with stuff for what could only be the outfit. Kara alost fell over the colors were amazing.  
'Red,Blue,Yellow.'  
"Really Mom?"  
"After hearing Kara talk about Krypton. I thought blennding our two worlds should work. The Red Sun with the blue planet and the yellow Sun which gives her powers."   
Kara was standing as Eliza began to drape the material around her. This was a long process but with a little help from Alex everything was going smoothly. When they finnished. Kara was stunning. As she touched the S on her chest . Alex asked.  
"What is that?"  
"It's my sheild. On my world it's stands for the House of EL."  
"Hmmm."  
Eliza just smiled as she flew out the door.  
"Saving the world."  
By the early morning hours the phones were ringing off the hook about the flying girl all over the world. However there were no photos. Which only made Cat smile. The office was still empty. As Cat looked over to her balcony and found a visitor....  
TbC....


End file.
